1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielded connector, and more particularly to a shielded connector with an enlarged base on which the shielded connector stands on for readily mounting onto a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Related Art
CN Pat. No. 201038503Y issued to Hu et. al on Mar. 19, 2008, discloses a HDMI connector vertically soldered onto a PCB. The connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts arranged in the insulative housing along a longitudinal direction and an inner shell shielding the insulative housing and an outer shell covering exterior of the inner shell. The outer shell has a pair of cantilevered brackets extending from a body wall of the outer shell. Each of the brackets defines a mounting ear horizontally joining to the body wall and a holding leg vertically folded downwards from an edge of the mounting ear. The holding legs are soldered with the PCB to provide two additional holding points for the connector steadily standing on the PCB. However, the brackets will sustain a bigger pressure and deformed, if the mounting ear is pressed downward when the mounting ears engage with a peripheral apparatus. Furthermore, the holding legs could destroy a protecting layer covering on electric traces of the PCB. So the shell could electrically connect with the uncovered electric traces of the PCB to interfere with original signal of the connector.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.